This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power tools are often used in a variety of conditions, from well-lit indoor work spaces to outside construction sites or other areas that are not always well-lit. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method or apparatus that permits a power tool to have a lighting feature that will illuminate the workpiece that is being machined or worked on by the power tool. Such a lighting feature will assist a user to be able to adequately see the workpiece or work area that is being worked on or machined by the power tool even in substandard light conditions.